1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a distributor having an excellent ventilation efficiency for use in automobile engines and the like.
2. Description of Background Art
Acidic substances such as ozone (O.sub.3), etc., produced by a spark discharge that occurs between a distributor rotor mounted on a rotating rotor shaft and a side electrode provided on the side of a cap should be discharged from the distributor. As disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 1-100381, for example, a distributor includes a cap having a discharge hole and an inlet hole formed in the top thereof. The cap also includes a wind shielding plate airflow guiding member formed on the inner surface thereof near the opening of the discharge hole. The wind shielding plate projects rearwardly of the latter relative to the rotational direction of the distributor rotor. The arrangement provides for ventilation of the distributor by a pumping action between the discharge hole and the inlet hole utilizing a swirling air flow induced by the rotation of the distributor rotor having blades formed on the upper surface thereof.